Recently, a distributed storage system including a plurality of server nodes has been realized in order to accumulate a large amount of data. In a distributed storage system, with data accumulation, an amount of data accumulated in each node may be biased.
For this reason, by transferring data accumulated in each node between nodes, data relocation is performed to equalize data amounts between the nodes.
By performing data relocation, it may be possible to prevent the storage depletion of some nodes caused by data biasing, and the performance degradation caused by the concentration of access on a specific node.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-215794
[Patent Literature 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-159242
In a conventional distributed storage system, it is required to perform data equalization by performing data relocation in order to use a storage efficiently.